The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS), which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, are administered by the United States Department of Transportation's National Highway Traffic Safety Administration. Manufacturers of motor vehicles must conform and certify compliance to the FMVSS. The FMVSS are regulations that include minimum safety performance requirements for motor vehicles.
The FMVSS dictate parameters for various crash and impact tests. Anthropomorphic test dummies (ATDs) are often used in such tests. Virtual models of vehicles and ATDs may be constructed and analyzed prior to physical tests.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.